


Black and White

by Wolfy_Nixus



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anal, Drunk Sex, F/F, Incest, g!pAnna, inbreeding, mild dom!elsa, mild sub!anna, strap on, trans!Anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_Nixus/pseuds/Wolfy_Nixus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(One-shot) Elsa's meeting her half-brother for the first time, their father keeping them separated most of their lives. But when she meets him she realizes there's more to Andrew than she originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White

**Title** : Black and White

 **Characters** : Elsa, Anna, Hans

 **Pairings** : Elsa & Anna

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Synopsis** : Elsa's father is finally letting her meet her half-brother after he'd kept the young man a secret her entire life. When she meets him she realizes she doesn't have just a brother…

 **Warnings** : trans!Anna, g!pAnna, mild dom!Elsa, mild sub!Anna, incest, anal, drunk sex, stockings, marking, references to sexual assault, attempted sexual assault, inbreeding, implied pregnancy, strap on.

**Prompts being filled:**

2.) "Food for thought/writing/imagination: 1) Anna pleasuring herself in front of a tied Elsa, asking her what she'd do to the redhead (plot twist, Elsa makes an ice copy of herself, and watches eagerly)  **2)Elsa comes home for the holidays and Anna greets her with ribbons, stockings and chocolate** 3)Elsa and Anna are BDSM performers, and after a show they have hella sexual tension and lock themselves in their dressing room 4) Elsa gets a visit from Assassin!Anna after/during a big party  **(marking kink)"**

4.)  **"Ts!Anna having wet dreams about Elsa and convincing her to have sex with him. Its their first time having sex :)"**

26.) "Ohman, could you guys do more g!p Elsa stuff? Something anal perhaps. Like you could have Anna bring up anal cause she wants to try it on Elsa (with a strap on) but then Elsa misreads and thinks that Anna wants it so she does Anna up the butt and then surprises Elsa with a strap on from under the bed afterwards? Or idk. I doooont know if I explained that properly. (Maybe as a sequel to the mechanic or it's own thing) or just g!p Elsa and anal and anal cream pies. That works too. If you could"

 **AUTHORS NOTE** :

This took a while to write, and it is quite literally the LONGEST thing I've written(for fun, I've done college, not the longest I've written in my life). I can't remember what really spawned the idea, though prompts 2 and 4 DID kind of kickstart the real thing, another small inspiration was another Elsanna fic of Winter Girl(awesome fic full of smut) which is where I got the idea of the half-siblings, but everything else is all me. Like the last fill I did(The Snow Queen's Bitch) there is much fluff, and I let the characters control it. Hence why it ran to about 6k words this time around :p I hope you guys enjoy it! Please leave some comments behind!

Elsa fidgeted slightly in her seat. She was nervous, the coffee she'd ordered sitting in front of her steaming. She stared at it a moment before lifting it to take a quick sip. She checked her phone, no new calls or messages, she set it back in her purse. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. The diner was not full, only a few people, some at the counter, a few more at tables. She sat at a booth looking out the window, hoping to see the person she was there to meet. She pulled the photo her father had sent her, staring down at the blue eyes and red hair of a handsome young man. Andrew was her half-brother, the product of an affair, a one-night stand according to her parents. They were unsure how to bring it up to Elsa that she had a sibling, but now that Andrew was going to be 19 and starting school in the area, it would be nice for them to get to know one another. Elsa had been told her about her younger brother just a few years ago, and she resented her parents for keeping this secret, and her father for lying about his monthly 'business' trips, which were just excuses to see his son.

She had never spoken with, through letter or phone, or social media, Andrew. She was nervous, and this photo from his 16th birthday was all she had to go by in terms of his looks.  _'It's only three years…he can't have changed much…'_  She looked up as the door to the diner opened, but sighed, it was just a young woman, though she had red hair like Andrew. She was fairly attractive. Elsa turned back to her coffee and the photo. She could hear the new patron of the diner speak with one of the waitresses.

"How can I help you?"

"um…I'm kind of…kind of supposed to meet someone here." The red-head turned her head this way and that, eyes eventually landing on Elsa, though the blonde had yet to notice. "Nevermind, I found her." Elsa didn't look up, not realizing yet that the young woman was talking about her. She made her way closer, blinking as she saw the photo of Andrew, of her old self, sitting beside Elsa's mug. "Um..h-hi…"

Elsa looked up curiously at the young woman. "Hello…how may I help you?" The woman nodded.

"Um…Are you Elsa…?" Elsa blinked owlishly.

"Yes, yes I am…"

"C-cool! I-I'm Anna, er…Andrew…I guess…Of course, it makes sense, I mean, Dad wouldn't tell you about me." Elsa's eyes widened slightly, looking from the photo to the young woman standing beside her, back and forth. There was a strong resemblance. The longer she took to respond Anna felt more and more uncomfortable and rejected. Her hands slid into the pockets of her hoodie, head sinking between her shoulders as she looked down and away. "L-look, if you don't, if you're not comfortable or don't 'approve' or something, j-just say so…I get enough of that from Dad and I-" Elsa's eyes widened and she shook her head, realizing what her hesitance was doing to this poor boy-er, girl.

"N-no! Please, sit! I-I'm just surprised, you're not what I was expecting..I-I don't care that you're…you're um…" Anna blushed slightly, nodding slowly.

"Trans…" Elsa nodded slowly.

"Yes, that…trans…I'm sorry Father isn't…he is very set in his ways.." Anna rolled her eyes at this statement.

"Yeah, that's a bit of an understatement…" Anna murmured bitterly, Elsa realizing that discussing their shared parent would not produce good conversation. She cleared her throat and offered Anna a small smile.

"Um, would you care for a drink? Maybe some breakfast? I'll treat." Anna looked at Elsa a moment and nodded.

"Thanks, that's nice of you…so um…how are you?" Elsa shook her head, smiling as she sipped her coffee, waving a waitress over.

"I'm fine…I cleared my schedule for the day so we could spend some time together…if you haven't got that kind of time, then that's fine…I think I'm just curious about what it was like for you….knowing the situation…My parents didn't tell me you existed until just a few years ago, and I didn't even get a picture of you until a year ago…" Anna blinked in surprise.

"Wow…really…? Dad…he never stopped talking about you…" She pulled her wallet from her back pocket, holding a picture up of Elsa's high school graduation. "He was always bragging, always promising I'd absolutely love you as a big sister. To be honest…with all his bragging I ended up kind of resenting you…she gets Dad all to herself, and I get…what?" She shook her head and set the photo back, Elsa smiling sadly at her younger sister.

"hey…It's alright…we have a chance to make things right, now. If you still don't resent me and want a big sister…I'm here…" To be quite honest with herself, she'd much rather have the younger sister than younger brother. Though with how Anna was dressed she figured she wasn't as feminine as Elsa was. That was fine as well, she just wanted to spend some time with her, get to know her. "So, if after breakfast we could…go somewhere else, anywhere, spend some time together…" Anna was still watching her, scrutinizing, almost suspicious.

She nodded after a long moment, smiling softly. "I'd like that…" When the waitress arrived she glanced at the menu on the wall and ordered herself some food, Elsa doing the same. The pair exchanged stories that didn't include their father, how Anna was in various sports in school, captain of a few of them. Even now she was attending school on a scholarship. ("But what about…" Elsa couldn't finish, Anna smiling slightly. "It's acceptable, I'm not taking anything that enhance my athleticism, and so long as I keep them updated, and play for my time, I'm still qualified.") Elsa spoke about her fairly withdrawn school days, sticking to herself for the most part, though she had a few friends she still spoke with once in a blue moon. ("Pfft, those aren't friends." Anna shook her head, pointing a forkful of eggs at her sister. "You need better friends. Stick with me, we'll get you some awesome friends." Elsa rolled her eyes, smiling slightly. "Don't play with your food, Anna." Anna grinned at the very motherly command.)

Anna groaned, stretching, satisfied, arching her back. "That was awesome…!" Elsa chuckled, leaving a few bills on the table.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. So, what would you like to do next?" Anna hummed quietly as she thought of what else they could do that wasn't terribly cliché and boring.

"Hmmmm….Well, how about we…" She looked up and out the window, trying to think, face screwing up, frustrated. Elsa smiled slightly, finding the look on Anna's face adorable. She glanced down at the hood she wore, the image on her shirt from some sort of comic or tv show, she wasn't sure.

"Where did you get that? Where's it from?" Anna looked back at Elsa, then down at her hoodie.

"Oh! I got this from a comic shop in town. It's pretty awesome, this is the Witchblade and-" Elsa smiled, not expecting the sudden story telling as she learned of this 'Witchblade' and most of its history. It was another ten minutes before Anna blushed a bright red, realizing what she'd just done. "Oh my god I'm so sorry I just kind of flashed my geek card didn't I this is so embarrassing you're probably incredibly bored now and think I'm some huge nerd." Elsa laughed, shaking her head.

"No, I wouldn't think that. I think it's kind of cute. I know what we can do, how about we go to that comic shop, you can show me around. Maybe I can find something I like? I've never really been into comic books, but I've honestly never looked." Anna blinked, still a bit red.

"A-are you sure? I mean we don't have to, we can do something else. You don't need to humor me." Elsa shook her head, already standing and lifting her purse over her shoulder.

"I'm not humoring you, I'm being the big sister spending time with her little sister. Now come on, you need to show me the way. Did you drive here?" Anna shook her head, standing up with Elsa now as they made their way to the door.

"No, I took a bus. Are you really sure you want to go? There will be mostly guys there, and you're totally gorgeous, so they-wait what?" She blushed deeply at her statement, even Elsa's smile faltered slightly as her pale complexion pinked slightly.

"I'm really sure…come on." She led the way to her car, unlocking it and going around to the drivers side, finally smiling at Anna once the red-head had climbed into the car with her. Anna encouraged Elsa to play her favorite music, insisting that knowing her favorite tunes would bond them a bit closer. Anna smirked as the first song to play was an old Britney tune.

"Toxic tongue, eh?" She teased, causing Elsa to blush deeply as she drove them towards the comic shop.

"Shush you." she mumbled.

* * *

 

The sisters laughed excitedly as they left the store, each with a stack of new books to read. Anna set the bags in the backseat, plopping back into the passenger seat once Elsa strapped herself in.

"Where to now?" The red head asked, smiling up at Elsa. The blonde smiled and shrugged.

"I'm not completely sure, you're not old enough to drink yet, right?" Elsa playfully suggested. Anna grinned and shrugged.

"That depends, are you the kind of sister that rats me out to Dad?" Elsa laughed and shrugged.

"Depends, how often do you use that fake ID I'm now sure you have in your wallet?" Anna smiled.

"Hey, not that often! I'm a good girl…mostly." She grinned. Elsa smiled and nodded.

"Then let's go home, I have a few drinks at home, we'll rent a movie, or watch a show on Netflix. We'll order in. If that's alright." Anna nodded happily, reaching over and squeezing her sister's hand.

"That sounds amazing." Elsa blushed slightly at the physical connection and nodded, starting towards home. This time Anna picked the music they listened to, Elsa smirking as the first song that popped on was another classic.

"So, are you a Skater girl?" Anna blushed slightly as she skipped the Avril song.

"Y-yea, kinda…" Elsa smiled warmly.

"Impressive, I tried once, I fell getting on the stupid board." Anna smiled warmly.

"If you haven't been turned off from it, I could teach you how. It's a great way to get around sometimes." Elsa smiled warmly, pulling her car onto the highway towards home.

"That sounds nice, actually…"

* * *

 

Anna was barefoot and sitting cross legged on the sofa, using the remote to flip through Netflix, trying to find a show to watch. She wasn't sure what time it was, but she was pretty aware of how drunk she was. Elsa was in a similar state and neither cared about separating just yet, still bonding, having fun, learning about one another. The blonde was currently in the kitchen, sober enough to put food away and keep her kitchen neat. She poured them each a final drink, shutting the lights off and walking around the breakfast bar to the sofa, handing Anna her drink before taking a seat, careful of the skirt she still wore. They'd gotten to relaxing as soon as they arrived at Elsa's, but she hadn't found a moment to change just yet, and the skirt was comfortable. She had, however, loosened a few buttons on her blouse, letting the girls breathe.

Anna hummed, flipping through the main page, exploring Elsa's list. It was a few movies and tv show before she noticed the rainbow trend. She blinked curiously, continuing on slower, glancing at the many gay, mostly lesbian, titles. She turned to Elsa, blushing as she realized she was being stared at.

"You make a better girl than a man…you're very pretty…" Anna blushed, but smiled at the compliment.

"Thanks…I uh…I've been told I 'pass', but…I dunno, I hate it when they say that to me…how well could I have 'passed' if you figured it out without me telling you…" Elsa frowned and set her drink down, moving closer to the red-head. Anna blushed as cool, pale fingers caressed her cheeks. Eyes moving back and forth from each eye a moment.

"Anna…I want you to know…I've known you for all of…what…twelve hours? You are the bravest, sweetest, most amazing young woman I've ever met. I'm sorry you had to deal with our Father, or other ignorant fools…" she frowned, Anna still blushing as Elsa seemed to get closer to her. She suddenly realized that Elsa could not hold her drink like she could, and where she was closer to tipsy than drunk, Elsa was much closer to drunk.

"Elsa…thank you..I…" Elsa shook her head, pulling away only to more comfortably slide closer, hands going down to fiddle with Anna's hands in the red head's lap.

"No, no…I…I know we don't come from the best stock…he lied to both of us for years…encouraged our mothers to lie to us…he's done…he's not perfect…but you, you managed to do…to be yourself despite him, and that's not something I've ever been able to do…" Anna suddenly remembered the slew of lesbian films and shows in her sister's queue and took a deep breath, waiting for Elsa to continue. "I mean…here you are, so strong, since you were 16 since that's the last photo I have of you…and me, I've not been able to tell him or even hint at it because I  _know_  he won't approve…You're strong, so very strong and I admire that in you…I almost wish we'd been raised together, so maybe that kind of confidence could have rubbed off on me…" She looked up at Anna with tears in her eyes, and Anna didn't know what was happening, she had no clue, other than in two seconds she closed the space between them, lips pressing against her older sister's. For a split second she felt Elsa freeze, but then lean against her, softening the kiss, returning it just the same.

The sister's kissed softly for what seemed like ages. Anna pulled back first, biting her bottom lip as she looked away, starting to stand.

"I-I'm sorry, that…I should go! Please don't hate me, I-" She was stopped by a pale hand on the sleeve of her hoody. She gave a small surprised yelp as she was tugged back, falling on top of Elsa who wasn't expecting the red-head to trip back onto her. She blushed, Anna laying across her on her couch. She locked eyes with her sister, yanking Anna down further by her hoody and kissed her soundly on the mouth. Anna's eyes fluttered shut, it just felt…it felt. She'd never felt anything with any one she'd ever kissed. She wasn't a virgin in any sense, she'd been with girls, a few guys when she was still Andrew. But it was never like this. She blushed, and she couldn't believe she  _was_  blushing, as Elsa's tongue traced along her bottom lip.

Anna gasped as she felt Elsa's hands slide up and around her back, shivering at her touch even through the layers of clothing. Her gasp allowed Elsa's tongue entrance, groaning softly as a tentative tongue slid across her own. She returned the kiss, too far gone in this feeling, forgetting for a moment this was her older sister, her GAY older sister, and as much as she'd like to fit into the criteria that Elsa desired, she still had one part that tied her to the male world, and it was currently stiffening between her legs. Her slowly rolling hip brought this to light as Elsa's eyes widened.

"Y-you still…" Elsa panted softly, eyes half lidded, though a bit more aware.

"Y-yea…I mean…m-maybe someday it'll be uh…but I-" Her eyes fluttered shut when Elsa returned to kissing her, groaning as she felt fingers tug at the edge of her hoodie and push upwards. This felt like heaven, she had a gorgeous woman under her, kissing her, wanting her. The fact it was her sister didn't bother her, barely registering anymore as she pulled back for just a moment to toss the baggy garment off and away, blushing as Elsa's hands slid up her stomach and over her chest, shuddering as she felt thin, deft fingers palm her still growing breasts. They weren't the biggest, but for only a few years of treatment they were a fair size. They were also the most sensitive part of her. She whimpered and gasped, panting as Elsa tugged her shirt off and hurriedly undid her bra, exposing her chest to the air. She was blushing deeply, the blonde woman gazing up at her with such desire.

Anna opened her mouth to ask if Elsa was sure, but she seemed to get her answer as a warm mouth surrounded a nipple, teeth gently grazing across the stiff peak. The red head's hips bucked, arching her back as fingers ran through pale blonde hair, gripping tightly. She just about pinned Elsa back down as she felt one of Elsa's hands slide back down her body and between her legs, slowly stroking her length through the rough fabric. Her groan sounded strangled, body shaking in pleasure as she felt Elsa tease and entice her.

"E-Elsa…yes…Elsaaa…" She found herself panting and moaning, beginning to rock between elsa's legs on the couch, the older woman's hand between her legs stroking and squeezing with every rock, her other hand stroking and teasing the hard peak of Anna's nipple that wasn't in her mouth.

Anna finally managed to pull away and stand, and for a moment Elsa thought Anna would leave her, but instead stared at the outstretched hand, looking up at her younger sister's face a moment and saw the desire in them, and stood, hand sliding into the red-head's as she was led to her own bedroom. As they crossed the thresh-hold Elsa felt Anna release her hand in the dark room, but she quickly returned, pressing the older girl against a nearby wall, hips rolling up into the blonde's ass, hands sliding up her blouse possessively before tugging it off quickly, another hand sliding down Elsa's front and cupping her heated sex through her skirt before starting to undo that as well. Lips and teeth and tongue assaulted the bare shoulders, the back of Elsa's neck, Anna grinning to herself as Elsa cried out in pleasure, jutting her hips back against her hips when Anna's teeth nipped roughly just beneath her ear.

Elsa panted softly, feeling heat continue to pool between her legs, clit throbbing with arousal, she reached behind her and continued to fondle her sister, Anna panting as she rolled her hips again, pulling back enough for Elsa to turn. The pair were both breathing heavily, eyes locked on one another, a moment of clarity flashed through Elsa's eyes, and Anna recognized this and move to turn back before Elsa stopped her with hands on her hips, bringing her back and kissing her deeply. She pulled away minimally, lips brushing as she spoke, voice rough with lust.

"It's too late…I want you…we can think tomorrow…" Anna hesitated before conceding and crushed their lips together once more, grasping Elsa's ass and lifting her against her, growling softly as she realized they were still wearing clothes below the waist. The way their breasts pressed together between them, however, was enough to placate her as they made their way to the bed, the feel of warm flesh pressing together, Elsa's nipples stiff peaks against her chest. She set Elsa on the bed, remaining just at the edge and between her legs as she stripped off her jeans, Elsa stopping her once the denim had fallen, hands on her underwear.

"Let me…" Anna watched as Elsa slowly removed her skirt first, leaving her in her own underwear, a pair of plain black panties, lined with lace but nothing impressive, she wasn't exactly planning on bringing anyone home in this regard, after all. She knelt until her head was level with Anna's hardened member, barely being held back by a pair of purple panties. Elsa smiled slightly, hands stroking up and down her smooth, firm thighs, looking up at Anna who was breathing heavily, but slowly. "You're beautiful…" She whispered, eyes flicking back to her sex, fingers dragging along the waist band before tugging down gently, gasping as the rather impressive length bounced slightly before her. For a moment Anna looked away from her body in shame, but Elsa wouldn't have that. She reached up and palmed Anna's breast, thumb stroking a nipple. "You're beautiful." She said again, eyes flashing darkly, incredibly sincere and protective of her younger sister, even protecting her from herself. She glanced back at the fat, bobbing cock, hand slowly wrapping around the base of her length. She smiled as Anna shuddered even at the simple touch. Her tongue was tentative, gently stroking across the mushroomed head, listening as Anna's breathing hitched, body trembling. Her tongue circled again, lips wrapping slowly around her, taking her in deep, stopping before it entered her throat. She could feel Anna's miniscule thrust, her heart warming as she realized the younger woman was being considerate. She closed her eyes as she began to bob her head slowly, tongue slowly stroking the underside with every bob, sucking in her cheeks every time she reached the head. She teased and suckled at the head, tongue stroking Anna's glans before releasing the throbbing cock, tongue and lips now lavishing the heavy balls between her legs. At this Anna gasped, Elsa smiling as she continued to give the sensitive sack attention, sucking one into her mouth, rolling it with her tongue, feeling a hand go to her head and keep her where she was.

"F-fuck…E-elsa…ahh! S-stop, I'm going t-.." Elsa stopped then, not wanting to end this so soon, or slow down at this point. She felt Anna help her up, Anna shoving her back on the bed, climbing up between her legs, easily lifting her and moving her up against. Elsa was red in the face, feeling Anna's thick length against her sex, head tossing back in a pleased moan as her fingers cupped her sex.

"Anna…" She moaned, gasping when she felt lips and teeth on her chest, fingers teasing her stiff peaks, legs spreading as Anna's hips rolled against her. "Please…" Anna smiled, lips peppering kisses down her stomach, along the edge of her panties, shivering as she felt the offending article be removed, back arching as she felt Anna kiss the lips of her pussy as tenderly as she had kissed hers. She whimpered as a tongue slowly made its way between her folds from bottom to top, gently bathing her clit with her juices and saliva. Her own hips began to thrust as she felt the warm tongue explore, and touch, and stroke every inch of her sex, gasping when she felt fingers gently teasing her clit at the same time, making her impossibly wetter. It seemed an eternity, body rolling and arching beneath Anna's ministrations, whimpering when Anna pulled away, but bit her bottom lip as Anna crawled over her. She shivered in want at the look Anna gave her, full of desire, lust, and something more… She brought Anna down for a slow, deep kiss, Anna covering her with her body, the length of her pressed against her dripping sex, both moaning and hips rolling together at the sensation.

Elsa reached between them, Anna's hips rising to allow her to guide her, gasping softly as the head of Anna's dick found its mark, slowly teasing its way in. Elsa whimpered, grasping tightly at Anna's shoulders and back, nails digging in as she was filled completely, having never felt this full in her life, even when she had dated men. She was shuddering, walls clamping down around the thick member inside her, panting as Anna kissed her messily, both feeling absolutely complete. Anna almost didn't want to move, panting heavily, their breath mingling between them. She slowly moved her hips, Elsa gasping at the sensation, crying out Anna's name again when she was filled again.

"Anna..!" She gasped, legs wrapping around her waist, hands going back down, one grasping the head board, the other fisting the sheets as the red head began to move faster, harder, deeper, groaning loudly, hips bouncing back to meet every thrust. "yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! An! Na! Fuck…!" Anna gasped, grasping the headboard, taking in the sight of the wanton blonde beneath her, breasts bouncing beautifully with every thrust of her hips, filling her again and again, Elsa's head tossed back in pleasure, eyes full of lust and adoration.

"Elsa…beautiful…say it again…" She panted, the sounds in the room consisting of their lewd fucking, Anna's balls slapping Elsa's ass again and again, Elsa panting heavily.

"Anna..! Anna! So good…!" She cried out as she came closer with every thrust. Anna could tell she was close, and moved harder, deeper, pushing Elsa's legs up over her shoulders, allowing her deeper, to hit that spot she knew Elsa had, just as other girls had. She smiled to herself as Elsa's eyes all but rolled back, body arching as she screamed Anna's name into the dark bedroom, clamping like a vice around her pistoning cock, her older sister's cum lubing her thrusting cock. Anna continued though, pausing only to kiss Elsa and gently flip her onto her stomach, lifting her hips before easily entering her again, her cum allowing her easy entrance, but it was no less tight.

Elsa cried out, finding this new position made her wetter, her slick cunt sensitive from her orgasm, and she was on the cusp of another, fisting the headboard with one hand, another reaching back to grasp Anna's wrist, head tilting to look over her shoulder at the gorgeous red head fucking her from behind, feeling that hard cock fill her wet pussy again and again, making her feel like no one had in years. Anna caught her eye, the girl giving her a hungry grin before leaning over and biting at her shoulder roughly, making Elsa cry out at the pain, and then pleasure as she felt Anna thrust hard and rough, feeling her hot seed fill her slick channel, her own, second, orgasm ripping through her. Anna's hips spasmed, giving short, shallow thrusts as she filled her older sister with her cum. Anna finally released Elsa's shoulder, teeth marks deep, two teeth breaking the skin at her shoulder, and for a moment Elsa was horrified, but then she felt warmth fill her chest. She realized this was it, it was over. She had Anna, and that bite mark told her Anna felt the same. She watched Anna lean back in and lick the blood away, shuddering at the intimacy, gasping as Anna slowly pulled herself out of her, whimpering softly at the emptiness. She smiled softly as she felt Anna gather her close, tugging blankets over her. She found herself staring into Anna's eyes, leaning in and kissing her softly, foreheads touching.

"We're screwed, aren't we…?" Anna murmured, snuggling into Elsa, head resting just against her shoulder, the bite mark on the other shoulder. Elsa stroked her fingers through now messed braids, undoing them finally so her hair could rest freely.

"Maybe…but I do know that we've got each other…and after tonight no one will keep you from me…we're in this together, it'll be okay…" She nuzzled the top of her head gently. Anna sighed softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Elsa's throat before going to sleep in the blonde's arms, Elsa slipping into sleep not long after, oddly content and not at all worried about the end of the day.

* * *

 

_Six years later…_

Elsa sighed, walking up the walkway of her home, exhausted from her trip back from her conference. She shook her head slowly as she unlocked the front door, quietly shutting it behind her. She made sure not to make any noise, unsure of Anna had managed to get Logan asleep or not. She checked her watch, groaning to herself as she saw how late it was.  _'Nearly midnight…'_ She left her suitcase in the laundry room, grabbing a glass of water before she heard movement upstairs. She quirked her brow, wondering if Anna was still up. She finished her glass, setting it back in the sink before making her way up the stairs to hers and Anna's bedroom.

After that first night they'd not spoken for a week, the odd check up notwithstanding. Finally Anna was the one to reconnect, and from then forward they tried being in a relationship, though the fact they were siblings was never off the table, it hung over their heads, their overbearing and judgemental father and mothers there as well. While Anna was in school their father became worse in his dislike for Anna's 'lifestyle,' and Elsa would come to her defense, eventually she accidentally outed herself, earning her the same disgust their father had for Anna. Their mothers did not approve of Anna's change or Elsa's homosexuality, but they understood being hard on their daughters would serve no other purpose than to drive them away. They were glad, actually, that the sisters bonding so quickly-though they had no real idea  _how_  close they'd bonded-was a good thing. Anna had a place to stay after freshman year, and Elsa happily opened her home to her baby sister. A bad decision at a frat party, however, outed Anna to the entire university, a frat boy named Hans Isle had slipped a roofie into Anna's drink at the party, and in his attempt at raping her he discovered her secret, and snapped photos and sent them about. The family, even Anna's father, would not stand for this and Hans was expelled and charged with attempted sexual assault. Elsa encouraged Anna to stick it through her four years, she would be there for her always. Eventually word did die down, and her scholarship wasn't affected, and with Elsa's support Anna had managed to get through a part of her life that would have devastated almost anyone else.

Elsa smiled lightly, stopping a moment in the doorway to the nursery, looking in at her six month old daughter, Logan. Her red hair was shining slightly in the moonlight, white streaks running through it at her crown. For the first year or two they weren't sure if Elsa could get pregnant, and after one scare they used protection, Elsa getting on birth control. When Anna had finally graduated she and Elsa got to talking, and made the decision to move, to reinvent themselves, go somewhere no one knew them, where they could be together and no one would know they were sisters beneath it all. Elsa made arrangements, Anna put together all the money she'd saved through part time work and left over scholarship money. They moved clear across the country, settling near the edge of the city, near enough to enjoy what the city could offer, but far enough that mucho of its corruption didn't reach them. Elsa's pregnancy tied it all together, though they were worried about the incest, they were very careful when they went to the doctor, making sure the doctor was discreet, and paying through the nose to make sure of it. Now they both had careers, Elsa just recently getting back into hers, hence the business trip and the new, yet familiar, exhaustion returning. She turned away from the nursery, hearing more movement in the bedroom.

Elsa opened the door quietly, frowning at the flickering, dim light, but then as the door opened completely her eyes widened slowly, heat pooling immediately in her stomach and moving lower. The bed was covered in pieces of chocolate, Anna laying atop it in Elsa's favorite stockings, a gorgeous pair of lace, nearly see-through panties hiding her sex subtly. Blue ribbons wrapped about her throat, down across her chest, artfully covering her nipples, and across her body. Elsa found herself licking her lips, Anna looking towards her with half-lidded eyes.

"Welcome home, Elsie…" she murmured, voice rough with lust. Elsa growled softly, quickly stripping as she watched Anna smirk at her, popping a chocolate in her mouth. Elsa crawled across the bed, crushing their lips together in a possessive kiss, resting between her lover's legs, hips rolling against her, smiling as Anna wrapped her legs around her waist. The chocolate in Anna's mouth was shared between them, their personal taste mixing with the chocolate, groaning at the sensation. Hands roved and explored, Elsa hissing as Anna's nailed raked across her back, the pleasure coming when she knew the marks would remain for a day or two in the form of welts. She and Anna loved to see their marks on each other, even now Anna still had bite marks on her thigh from before Elsa had left on her trip, though it was fading. Some of the marks they'd left had become permanent, though a few were only white lines, others pink on their flesh.

Elsa sat up and glared at the ribbons, then smirked, tugging the ribbon enough that Anna gasped, baring her throat as the ribbon tightened about her windpipe.

"Elsa…!" she gasped, breathily, body arching asElsa tugged again, teeth catching the side of her right breast, biting hard. She tugged enough that Anna felt the pressure but was still receiving oxygen. As Anna panted, gasping from pain and pleasure her cock hardened against Elsa's stomach, peeking out the top of her panties. Elsa could feel a wetness at the tip on her naked flesh already and smirked, releasing the ribbon and then her breast, kissing Anna again before reaching between them and squeezing Anna's cock hard.

"You missed me, then…" she murmured, against Anna's ear, tongue flicking against it as her hips gave a sudden thrust between her lovers legs. Anna cried out, the phantom cock spearing through her.

"y-yes, Elsa…I haven't even…fuck…masturbated…" Elsa smiled and nodded, squeezing her cock once more, harder, teeth nipping hard at her jaw.

"Good girl…do you want me to fuck you?" Anna whimpered and nodded, spreading her legs as far as possible as Elsa thrust once more against her.

"Y-yes, Elsa! Please…I need it…" Elsa smiled, glancing at the nightstand, glad Anna had set the toy there. She grabbed the harness, taking the dildo, carefully inserting it into herself, gasping softly as she felt it enter her. She took a few breaths before carefully slipping the harness on to keep the dildo inside her and in place. Anna watched, licking her lips, shivering as the blonde's hand returned between her legs, stroking her length slowly. Elsa smiled, leaning down to kiss her way down Anna's body, meeting the throbbing cock between her legs. They'd discussed Anna's still present appendage, and though Elsa had left it up to Anna to decide, Elsa helped give pros and cons about her length. Anna decided to keep it, citing convenience of having it, how expensive and invasive it would be to remove it, and the fact they might want more children and making them was too much fun.

"You want me to fuck that tight, pussy, Anna?" Anna nodded, whimpering softly, gasping as Elsa twirled a strip of ribbon around her cock and tugged it tightly.

"Elsa!" She felt Elsa remove her panties, grabbing the lube from the table she applied liberally, smiling at the whimper she received as a finger gently probed her sister's ass, adding a second and then a third. Anna's legs were bent and in the air, body rising and falling quickly with her pants, arching with every hard thrust of her lovers fingers. "Yes…please, fuck me, Elsa…fill me deep..!" Elsa shuddered, loving when Anna lost control. She carefully removed her fingers when she was satisfied that she could safely fuck her ass. She moved forward, looking down at Anna lovingly, eyes locked together, smiling adoringly.

Elsa kissed her softly, tenderly, Anna moaning softly as she wrapped her arms around the blonde, feeling Elsa slowly enter her, gasping as she was filled. Nails dug into Elsa's back, the blonde biting at Anna's lip and tugging hard as she began to move, thrusting hard, filling Anna again and again, watching as the red head's face screwed up in pleasure, head tossing back in pleasure, and then in pain as Elsa bit down at her shoulder, the sounds of their fucking filling the room.

"Elsa Elsa Elsa Elsa!" Elsa moaned, feeling the dildo moving inside her, ridges teasing her clit as she filled Anna again and again, the younger woman's cock leaking pre-cum between them. Elsa leaned up, nibbling at her sister's ear.

"You love it when I fuck that tight cunt, don't you, slut?" Anna whimpered and nodded, legs wrapping around Elsa and keeping her tight to her. Elsa chuckled. "Waiting for me looking like this…mmm, how could I NOT fuck you?" she let her fingers stroke across her calves across the stockings. "I love you in these…" she gasped as Anna leaned up, biting down at the crook of her neck, forcing Elsa up and back, she rolled her hips, riding the blonde now who kneeled now in the center of the bed. Anna's back was covered in melted chocolate, Elsa's hands grasping, nails raking, making a bigger mess than was already made as the bed rocked, moans and gasps, and pants filling the room completely. Elsa reached between them with one hand, the other keeping hold of Anna's ass as she continued to bounce on her lap. "I want you to cum, be a good little bitch and cum for me, cum for your big sister, Anna!" Anna cried out as Elsa's thumb brushed across her glans repeatedly, giving a few firm strokes as she came, body arching and shuddering as their fronts were now covered in cum and chocolate. Elsa gasped, thrusting as deeply as possible, cumming with her girlfriend, gasping as she fell back, Anna on top of her now, both slowly coming down from their orgasm.

Anna's eyes fluttered open, pressing a gentle kiss to her shoulder, Elsa smiling as she turned to her, meeting her lips with her own tenderly. Suddenly the cry of their baby filled the house, both groaning softly. Elsa carefully pulled from her lover, kissing her again before dropping the strap on by the door and walking out of the room to the nursery. Anna sighed softly, gathering the undamaged chocolates into a bag and changed the bedding to wash later, replacing it and undressing completely for bed. She went to check on her blonde love, smiling brightly as she spotted Elsa sitting back in the rocking chair, nursing Logan quietly, smiling brightly down at her.

"I love you so much, little one…you're so very special…" Logan just continued suckling quietly, Anna smiled warmly.

"you two are beautiful together…" Elsa blushed slightly and shook her head, brushing Logan's hair from her forehead gently.

"Our little Logan is the beautiful one…" Anna smiled and nodded, coming over and kissing Elsa's forehead, then her daughter's, smiling brightly, proudly, at her little family.

"You two are perfect…" she smiled, content in the moment with her daughter and her soul mate. Nothing would ever make her happier than she was right then.


End file.
